A swimming pool, swimming bath, wading pool, paddling pool, or simply a “pool,” can generally be described as a structure, enclosure or container filled (or capable or designed to be filled) with water and otherwise arranged for swimming or wading by a user. Pools are used for relaxation, amusement, therapy, training, recreation and the like. Pools that may be used by many people or by the general public are called generally referred to as public pools, while pools used exclusively by a few people or in a home are called private pools.
Both public and private pools are constructed in a myriad of sizes, shapes, types and styles. Generally speaking, pools are either substantially recessed within the ground or floor of the area including the pool (referred to as “inground” pools), constructed on the top surface of the ground or floor of the area including the pool (referred to as “above ground” pools) or are partially recessed within the ground or floor of the area including the pool such that the bottom of the pool is below grade and the top of the pool is above grade (referred to as “semi inground” pools). Although the type of pool (inground, above ground and semi inground) generally dictates the type of construction and materials used to form the pool, numerous options and variations still exist on the market.
Above ground and semi inground pools are typically constructed, at least partially, of gunite or concrete, fiberglass or prepackaged materials. Installation of gunite or concrete swimming pools can include excavating and constructing reinforcement materials (e.g., rebar) into almost any form dictating the shape the pool. Then the gunite or concrete material is poured or otherwise transferred into the form. The interior of the cured gunite or concrete can be finished with plaster, stone, glass, paint, tile, etc. Accordingly, installation of gunite or concrete swimming pools can take several months and they are very costly both to construct and maintain. Fiberglass swimming pools, alternatively, are one-piece shells that can be “dropped in” to a prepared surface in a very short period of time. However, as fiberglass swimming pools are preformed, they are limited to the shapes and sizes currently offered by manufactures. Further, fiberglass swimming pools are generally expensive and can are prone to shifting or heaving in extreme wet or frost conditions.
Packaged pools on the other hand are easy to maintain, typically less expensive than gunite and fiberglass pools, can be formed into many shapes and designs, are engineered to standards, include a relatively short installation time and can be repaired and maintained quickly and inexpensively. Packaged swimming pools consist of components, including wall panels, supports, braces and a liner, that are assembled together to on site create the swimming pool. The two most popular base materials for the components are steel and polymer. Packaged swimming pools are typically “engineered,” meaning they are designed and produced to predefined standards in a controlled factory environment. As a result, packaged swimming pools, and in particular polymer based packaged swimming pools, have become a popular and preferred method of swimming pool construction.
Currently, there are several options for constructing stairs and other structures in packaged swimming pools for ingress and egress to the pool. For example, permanent interior steps and or benches are often built on site by constructing a form. The step or bench form is filled with concrete or the like and, when the concrete has set and dried, the step or bench form is removed. The cost of manufacturing concrete steps is expensive because it is labor intensive process, requiring highly skilled workers for construction. A concrete step, however, is advantageous in that it strong, durable and maintenance free. A problem is presented when concrete steps are used in pools with vinyl liners, such as packaged pools, because it is difficult to accurately measure and build a conforming liner to cover the concrete steps due to the variability and the unique shapes and sizes of poured concrete steps.
As an alternative, one-piece pre-formed steps are often used. Pre-formed steps are typically made from molded plastic, acrylic, fiberglass laminates and vinyl covered metal. While pre-preformed steps may be relatively strong, at least initially, they tend to delaminate, splinter, corrode, puncture or otherwise deteriorate over time in a pool such that their structural integrity is compromised. Also, some pre-preformed stairs or steps, such as some plastic pre-preformed stairs, are relatively flexible such that they yield under a user's weight and thereby feel insecure or unsteady. Further, in order for pre-preformed steps to fit properly the pool must be constructed without imperfections.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.